Remus, Knight of the Seventh Heaven
The enigmatic man known as Remus is the high praetorian of the Empress and, by far, the most important and powerful of the Knights of the Seventh Heaven. His origins are somewhat unclear, but he is very, very old. Although originally he was no more than a mercenary from the Age of Chaos, for various reasons he obtained quasi divine abilities. Unfortunately, he also lost the woman whom he loved and his personality changed completely in the process. Saddened and dark, he wandered for decades until his incredible powers caught the interest of the Imperium. The organization approached the warrior and offered him a position in its ranks. Without any other reason to live, the mercenary accepted their offer, receiving the name of Remus and the rank of Godkiller. Soon the Imperium took care of honing his amazing skills, turning him into an agent of unparalleled talent. As the centuries passed, he acted as a dark executioner that murdered whoever stood between the interests of the organization. He was a free agent, somebody that took care of solving the arduous problems without needing to report back to Jürgand. He spilled so much blood that over time he could not remember how many people and beings he assassinated. Nevertheless, just a few years ago, he was assigned placement into the Heaven Order as guardian of the Imperial family. Naturally, with his specialized skills it wasn’t difficult for him to rise to such a position. However, instead of escorting the Emperor he was assigned the task of protecting the young Adelina, who at that time was only three years old. The young girl, who was always alone, quickly took to him faster than she had ever done with anyone before. She played around him, she climbed atop of him and asked him countless different questions of all varieties. She would go looking for the lonely man whenever she wanted to laugh, or needed somebody to cry on. Naturally, Remus was stoic. After all, that was the reason he was there. Just another mission. Nothing out of the ordinary for him. For years he was by her side, protecting her from any danger. When the Breach of Heavens was triggered, the Imperium predicted that Adelina would die at the hands of her own father and ordered Remus to let her die. By all means, the praetorian did not have any problem in following the order; after all, that would mean that he could finally be free of the tedious babysitting job that he hated. He watched in silence as Elias struck the girl, watched how he beat her small body with Adelina helpless to do anything but cry. In the moment at which the Emperor raised his sword to unleash the final blow, Remus unconsciously closed his eyes. When he opened them, the lord of the Sacred Holy Empire lay lifeless at his feet. The knight did not understand what had happened; not until he saw the blood covered sword in his own hands. Then, and only then, did he know what was truly important to him. Remus hadn’t noticed, but during all those years with Adelina, the little one had become his world. The girl’s spark had awoken the humanity that he forgot he had after so many years of killing. He decided he would protect her from whomever or whatever, even if he had to face his own destiny. Without wasting a moment of time, Remus tried to get in contact with the Imperium so as to justify his actions, but he did not receive a response through any of the access channels. For the first time in centuries, a cold terror gripped him. He was aware that, if they still wished to eliminate her, no force in creation could prevent it. For that reason, although on the outside he appears to maintain his unshakable composure, inside he is really worried, although he tries not to project his fears towards Adelina. On the other hand, the Imperium is sufficiently satisfied with the result of the events. Although unexpected (something uncommon in the organization), Barnabas personally thinks that observing Adelina in the position of Empress is going to be really interesting. However, perhaps as some petty punishment for his insubordination, he prefers not to communicate the decision to Remus until some time has passed. Citing his own words: “He deserves it. At least, he is certainly more aware now”. Currently, Remus has the appearance of a man in his mid-thirties, of dark skin and martial presence. He is very serious, and he considers Adelina’s protection his top priority. The Empire itself matters little to him; as long as his Empress is safe, as far as he is concerned the rest of the world can all go to hell. The repeat absences of Adelina makes him really nervous, but he has his back covered resorting to the security measures of the Imperium; if he felt that the young girl was in serious danger, he could open a vortex in reality and appear anywhere in the world to protect her. Being more “human” again, he recently harbors certain affections towards his companion Lilith (like him, a knight of the Seventh Heaven), although given his introvert nature, he has not said anything to her yet. Category:NPC